Hiame & Kinumi's Stupid Story
by Hiame Kinumi
Summary: Insanity. Probably the first word that comes to mind when you read this. A new quest begins to unfold as all anime worlds are connected. See what happens to our favorite charcters. Will they survive? Or will they burn in Hell...
1. In which Usagi loses her locket and meet...

Hiame and Kinumi's Stupid Story  
  
This story started during summer school in the year 2000, and it doesn't look like it's going to stop anytime soon! It was just a stupid thing we started, passing a notebook around back and forth when we were in the writing mood. This story is not meant to have any semblance to a plot, and we really LIKE most of the characters (Except Relena and Miaka) but killed off most our favorites. It starts out with just Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing, but more anime will be coming later, such as Evangelion, Ronin Warriors, Rurouni Kenshin, Fushigi yuugi, DNA2, Sorcerer Hunters, and more. Also some of the information that we write in here are wrong. There will be odd family trees and lots of love triangles. There might even be unnecessary incest and other type of love. When the names change at the beginning of a section, it is indicating who wrote what. Please R & R!!!  
  
  
  
Hiame:  
  
Usagi walked in her room to get ready for bed. "Omigod! What happed to my room?" Her room was a mess! She looked around to see if she could find anything around to give her a clue of what had happened. Her eyes fell upon a note on her bed. The note was neatly folded and set upon the messed up bed. Usagi picked it up and read it: "Sorry for the mess, I hope you don't work too hard on cleaning it up. I just needed to get something that me and my buddies needed." Usagi wondered what the person could have wanted. Then she gasped and ran towards her make up box. "Oh God! Please! Don't let it be missing!" Just then Luna ran in with a startled look on her face. "What is the matter Usagi?" she asked as the young girl started to cry. "Luna! They took it! They took my locket!" she cried out as she grabbed the startled cat. "What!! Nooooooo!" cried Luna.  
  
Meanwhile at the Winner Manor...  
  
Heero was typing away at his laptop. He looked up at the clock. "Damn that baka, he is an hour late." he said to himself. It was unlike Duo to be late. Heero switched off his laptop and walked downstairs. He was hungry. He heard noises coming out of the kitchen. Heero was suspicious and pulled out his handgun. He slowly walked towards the kitchen, ready to fire at any moment. Then he turned and pointed his gun at...TROWA AND QUATRE!?!?! They were doing something! Heero put gun down and stared as Quatre jumped down off the counter zipping his pants up and Trowa wiping his mouth from...well...I won't go there. Heero turned away and walked out of the kitchen. He had lost his appetite.  
  
  
  
***Usagi couldn't believe it. She called Ami over and the rest of the Sailor Senshi. Ami was typing away on her little computer. Then she raised her head and looked up at Usagi. "I have located where your locket is." said Ami softly. "WHERE!! WHERE IS IT!!! WHO TOOK IT?!" Usagi nearly jumped on Ami. "Its at the Winner Manor."  
  
"Damn. Duo is sooo late! I think I will have to shoot him when he comes," said Heero to himself as he turned his laptop on. Just then the door to his room crashed open. "I got it Heero-chan! Here it is!" said the young enthusiastic pilot of the Shinigami. "Now, for my reward," said Duo as he jumped on the bed. Heero looked at him and raised an eyebrow, and then took the locket and opened it. He smiled and turned to type on the computer. Duo sighed and lay there.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Kinumi:  
  
"Is this it?" Minako asked, awed at the large mansion. "Yeah." Ami replied, typing furiously on her computer. "Well, let's go in!" Makoto said angrily, stalking towards the front door. "Mako-chan wait!" Usagi protested. But it was too late. Makoto kicked open the front door. Everyone crowded in, to find Quatre and Trowa making out on a nearby table. "Fuck!" Quatre cried. "Why does everyone walk in on us all the time?!" Wufei walked down the stairs at that moment. "Try your BEDROOM, you ass." Quatre glared at him while Trowa blinked absently. Wufei turned to the five women now occupying the room. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Hiame:  
  
"I am Sailor--" Rei was cut off by a strange feeling. She whirled around to find a young man looking at her; he was dressed in priest's clothing with black pants. He had a cross on his necklace and a black hat. "What are these ladies doing here?" asked Duo. Duo looked at each of the young women and nearly screamed when he saw Usagi. "Hey!" cried Usagi as she ran after the young pilot. Duo ran behind Wufei who was bewildered at the scene he just witnessed. Duo stood behind him and used Wufei as a barrier between the enraged Usagi. "I KNOW YOU TOOK MY LOCKET!!! GIVE IT BACK YOU-" Usagi was interrupted by a young man with cold eyes. "What is going on?" asked Heero. "Hey this woman is trying to kill me!" cried Duo as he ran towards Heero. Heero looked down at Usagi who glared back. "That asshole took my locket!! We are here to get it back!" said Usagi. By now Minako was flirting with Trowa and Quatre was getting mad.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kinumi:  
  
Ami was reading a book she found on one of the shelves, and Makoto had picked up Wufei's sword. "Hey!!" Wufei yelled. "Put that down, onna!" Makoto looked at him, her eyes blazing with an emerald fire. "W-W-What did you say?" she sputtered. Wufei glared at her. "A woman shouldn't touch a man's sword." he said. Makoto tossed the sword on a nearby couch. "That's right!" she said. "We can use our bare hands!!" she grabbed Wufei by his shirt and lifted him off the ground. "Put me down, onna!" Wufei protested. "Not until I get an apology!" Makoto demanded. "Never!!" Wufei shouted. "Mako-chan!" came Rei's horrified cry. "For God sakes put him down!" The Amazon woman dropped him, and he crumpled to the ground in a heap. Rei began to chide Makoto. "Jeez, can't you go anywhere without getting into trouble??" Makoto sniffed and didn't answer. "Leave him alone!" came Quatre's horrified cry. Minako was flirting shamelessly with Trowa. "Oh, your hair is so cool, except how do you see?" she asked. Trowa blinked and gave her a vacant stare. Quatre was boiling with rage. Before he even knew what he was doing, he slapped Minako in the face. Minako reeled back, her hand over the scarlet handprint on her face. "How. Dare. You." She said slowly. Quatre tried to step back but he tripped over his feet. "I-I-I'm sorry!" he stammered, backing away from the crazy girl. Minako's fingers curled up into claws. "Get him, Minako-chan!" Makoto yelled. "No, stop it!!" Rei cried, stepping in between Minako and Quatre. "Minako-chan, just wait for Usagi-chan to get here!" "He. Slapped. Me." Minako said. Quatre whimpered and scooted back until he was against the wall.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" came Duo's horrified cry. Everyone ran into the room where Usagi was chasing Duo around the table while Heero watched, obviously amused. "Heero-chan made me do iiiiiiiiiit!" Duo wailed. "Usagi- chan!" Rei cried. Usagi stopped running and Duo accidentally ran into her and they both fell over in a tangle of limbs. "GIVE IT BACK!!!" Usagi yelled. "Or I'll sic Chibi-usa-chan on you!!" An impossibly pink, disgustingly cute little girl popped up out of nowhere. "Hiya!!" she said cheerfully. "My name is Chibi-usa and I'm so cute that no one can stand me!" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" the five Gundam pilots screamed. Chibi- usa had latched onto Duo's leg. "You're cute!" she cried. "Will you marry me? I'm a princess! You can't say no!" "Getitoffgetitoffgetitoff!!!" Duo cried. He swung his leg and sent Chibi-usa flying through the window, never to be seen again. (Poor Helios) "Now give me back my locket," Usagi demanded. "Before I get Chibi-Chibi-chan!!" Duo, (and all of the other readers of this fic) shuddered. "Give whatever it is back to her!!" Wufei shouted, traumatized by the Chibi-usa ordeal. Duo pulled at the broach. "No!!" he shouted. "Heero-chan needs it!" "For what?" wondered Ami. Heero looked sheepish. "Because I am... " he said slowly. "Sailor Wing Zero!!"  
  
Everyone stared at him. "And I am Sailor Deathscythe!" Duo said, producing a black henshin stick. "I'm Sailor Sandrock!" Quatre chirped, pulling out a yellow stick. "I am known as Sailor Heavyarms." Trowa said softly, pulling out a red stick. "I'm Sailor Shenlong." Wufei declared, producing a silver stick. The Sailor Senshi stared at them in amazement. "What the hell." Usagi said. "What does that have to do with my locket?" Heero lost his, so he took yours." Duo explained. "Is this some kind of joke?" Makoto asked. "No way!" Duo said.  
  
"Deathscythe crystal power, make up!"  
  
"Sandrock crystal power, make up!"  
  
"Heavyarms crystal power, make up!"  
  
"Shenlong crystal power, make up!"  
  
"Wing Zero cosmic power make up!"  
  
The boys transformed, complete with skirt and heels.  
  
~~End of part 1  
  
************************************************************************ 


	2. In which the Senshi battle NegaOz and re...

Hiame and Kinumi's Stupid Story Part 2!  
  
Hiame:  
  
"Oh my God!" cried Usagi. "What the hell is going on!!" "Not bad, Wufei, not bad," said Makoto as she checked out Wufei's outfit. "Get away from me onna!" snapped Wufei. "HA! Look who's talking! You're the one that looks like a woman!" Makoto snapped back at him.  
  
"Luna! What is going on! Are there really new Senshi? Gundam Sailor Senshi?" asked Usagi as she examined each one of them. "Wow! Duo looks really hot in a miniskirt! Look at his long legs!" Minako exclaimed. Duo jumped behind Heero. "No! These legs are only for Heero-chan!" Heero was silent. "Luna, tell me what is going on!" Usagi asked again. "I don't know, I have to find out right away!" and with that the two cats ran out of the room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kinumi:  
  
Relena came down the stairs at that moment and shrieked. "Heero!" she cried. She glared at Duo. "What has this homo done to you?" Heero gave her a super-death-glare. "Don't touch me," he said. Relena giggled. "Oh, of course you don't mean that," she said, hanging onto Heero's arm. Then Zechs came down the stairs, gun in hand. "What's all the commotion?" he demanded. He saw the five pilots, uh, "What the hell is this?" he asked. Relena gripped Heero tighter. "Duo made them do it, I bet!" she growled. "I did not!" Duo cried indignantly.  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"TOO!"  
  
"NOT!"  
  
"BANG!!"  
  
Relena hit the floor, bullet in head. Zechs blew on the smoking gun. "She always got more presents at Christmas." he explained. Duo kicked the lifeless carcass. "Hah hah bitch, I got Heero-chan!" he teased. Zechs descended the stairs and looked at the five women. "Who are they?" he asked. "We LIVE here." Duo answered dryly. "Not you! Them!" Zechs corrected. "Oh!" Duo cried. "Well, I don't know, who are you guys anyways?" Usagi put her hands on her hips. "I am Sailor Moon, and you stole my locket, you bastard!" "Well, give it back!" Zechs demanded. "NO!!!" all five boys cried. "We need it to fight NegaOz!" "NegaOz??" Zechs repeated.  
  
***  
  
Flashback at a nearby Starbucks...  
  
Queen Beryl was sipping her mocha latte when she saw a familiar face. "Treize-sama!" she called, and waved him over. Treize took a seat next to her. "Beryl!" he said, "So nice to see you! I take it you were foiled." Beryl pounded her fist on the table. "Those damn Sailor Senshi and their shitty Moon Princess!!!" she spat angrily. Treize sighed and sipped his green tea. "Yeah, the Gundam pilots got me too, they thought they killed me, but you know, I'm immortal." Beryl chuckled. "Yeah, I bet they think I'm dead too," she said. "You know, we should team up together." she said. Treize put his teacup down. "That's a great idea!" he cried. "We could call ourselves, NegaOz!"  
  
***  
  
Back at the Winner Manor  
  
"*NegaOz*?" The five Sailor Senshi cried. "What the fuck." Makoto started. "It's true! It's true! It's true!" Quatre whined, jumping up and down. "How come no one ever believes us?" Zechs shook his head. "I KNEW I had too much to drink last night," he muttered. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!!!" Quatre cried in a singsong voice. He skipped over to the front door and opened it. "Hiya Noin and Sally!" he said cheerily. "Hey everyone look!!! It's Noin and Sally!" "Um, hi." Noin said, looking at Quatre's outfit. "We wanted to tell you that-. What the hell are you guys wearing?" the five boys blinked. "What?" they asked in unison. Everyone else in the room face faulted. Sally looked pale. "Actually, I don't want to know." she announced, "Anyways, we have spotted Treize in a cafÃ© with a lady with red hair." "Treize-sama!" Wufei cried. "He's come back to me!" Everyone looked at him funny. "Uh, I said nothing." he declared. "ANYWAYS," Noin continued. "Maybe we should check this out because Treize is like dead." Sally nodded in agreement. Then she looked at the five girls. "Um, who are you?" she asked. Rei walked up. "I'm sick of being ignored! I am a SAILOR SENSHI!!! We are the SAILOR SENSHI!!!" she cried. "Okay," Sally said. "But who are you again?" Rei face faulted. "That's it!" she cried. "Mars crystal power, make up!!" she transformed into Sailor Mars and threw a Mars Flame Sniper at Sally, who was burned instantly to a crisp, and in her fury, Fire Souled Noin, and she shrieked as she died.  
  
Everyone in the room stared at the now three dead corpses. "Well," Usagi said sweetly, "I want my locket, and if I don't get it there's going to be a lot more dead corpses around here." She turned to Heero. "Give it back!" she screamed, leaping on top of him. "OW! Ouch! Shit! Fuck! Ack!" Heero cried as Usagi beat the living crap out of him. "Stop it Usagi- chan!" Ami protested, but Usagi, in her rage, backhanded Ami in the nose, shattering the cartilage. "OW!" Ami shrieked. She went into a corner and whimpered. Zechs stared at the scene that was unfolding before him. "You people are all crazy," he muttered, producing a bottle of vodka out of nowhere and drinking it. "Well, where's NegaOz?" Minako wondered. "*What* is NegaOz?" "We already told you, onna!" Wufei barked. Minako punched him. "Shut up!" she yelled. She glanced in a mirror and began fixing her hair. "Ahem," Duo said, "Anyways we should go fight NegaOz." Duo and the other pilots ran out of the room. "Come back here!" Usagi cried, running after them. "Usagi- chan!" three of the four girls cried, running after her. Minako was still busy fixing her hair. She glanced up, realizing that the chatter had stopped. Zechs was stumbling drunkenly around; they were the only ones in the room. "Where did everyone go?" she asked him. Zechs fell on her, his hands falling on her- "What are you touching me there for hentai!?!" she exclaimed, slapping him in the face. He fell over, unconscious. Minako sighed and picked up the empty vodka bottle. "Wake up!" she cried, bringing the bottle down on his head. Zechs woke up with a start. "You're drunk." Minako informed him. Zechs shrugged and rubbed his glass shard filled head. "What are we supposed to do until they get back?" Minako wondered. She sat down on the couch and flipped on the television, watching "Days of our Lives" while Zechs sat disoriented on the carpet.  
  
***  
  
"Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee Negascum!" Wufei shouted. "Shenlong bullet shoot!" A robot in a Sailor uniform blew up.  
  
"Deathscythe Sickle Slice!" Duo swung the sickle over his head and sliced on of them in two.  
  
"Heavyarms laser fire!"  
  
"Sandrock, uh, I forgot!!"  
  
"Wing Zero crystal healing escalation!"  
  
BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!  
  
Lots of robots blew up. "Fire Soul!" "Supreme Thunder!" "Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
  
Even more robots exploded. "Whaaaaaahhhhhh!!!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hiame:  
  
"I WANT MY LOCKET BACK RIGHT NOW!!!" Heero ignored her. "Come on! I see the entrance to Treize's mansion!" said Duo and ran towards it. The rest of the pilots (& Sailor Senshi) followed. "Hey get back here, we want that locket!" yelled Rei and ran after them, followed by the rest of the Sailor Senshi.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile at the Winner Manor  
  
Zechs sat on the floor looking dazed. Minako's eyes wandered form the TV to Zechs. She looked at him from top to bottom. Wow she thought. All he needs to do now is get shirtless and pant less Minako bore a wicked smile as she edged towards him. Zechs was staring at he TV but he didn't seem to be really watching. Then he turned to face Minako who was looking at him. "Can you pour me a glass of wine?" he asked as Minako fell over. "Sure," she answered. Maybe I can seduce him when he's drunk...I mean more drunk she thought to herself as she walked away.  
  
***  
  
"WOW! Look how big it is!" said Usagi. Rei grabbed Heero. "Now I have you! Give Usagi back her locket! Usagi needs it! She can't fight without it!" Rei made a fist. "Give it back! If Usagi dies then the future is doomed! We can't beat Queen Beryl without her!" Heero looked down at her. "I don't care about Queen Beryl, we are after Treize." "STOP!!" came a voice, "Treize and Beryl are teamed up and you guys can't beat them if you don't work together!" "Who's that?" asked Trowa. "I'm Merimea Khushrenada," said the little girl. "My father is Treize and my mother was Lady Une." "WHAT!? YOU'RE TREIZE'S DAUGHTER?" asked a very surprised Duo. "Then you're working for Treize! Why the fuck should we listen to you! You might be leading us into a trap!" "No!" Merimea cried. "I hate my father! He killed my mother and I will never forgive him for that!" Wufei raised an eyebrow; he didn't really believe the girl. "Awww, how sad! I feel really bad! I hope Lady Une rests in peace! You can stay at my house." said Quatre. "SHUT UP! I WANT MY LOCKET!" Usagi screamed in Quatre's ear. Quatre shrieked and jumped into Trowa's arms. "It's okay Quatre, she is just a girl, she doesn't mean anything so don't take her seriously." said Trowa in a soothing voice. "WHAT!" said Usagi. "I don't mean anything!? I am Neo-Queen Serenity and I can do a whole lot of shit to you baby boy if you don't shut up and give me my locket!!!" Rei and Makoto held Usagi back. "Do you guys expect to beat my dad and Queen Beryl when all you do is fight?" asked Merimea. "Let me help you guys, you look like you need it." "We don't need no help from no woman, or should I say girl?" said Wufei. "Was I asking you Mr. Justice? No! So don't talk to me!" snapped Merimea. "Fine, you can join us but if you get in the way I will shoot you," said Heero coldly. "I won't." said Merimea as she pull her stick out of her pocket. "Just how are you going to help us?" asked Duo arrogantly. "I am Sailor Epyon," she said. "What!! But...that's...how??" said Quatre, amazed. "Yes, I know. My father built the Epyon, but I have its power," said Merimea. Then she pulled out a gold henshin stick and said: "Epyon Gundanium Power, make up!" Merimea transformed and looked just like a Sailor Senshi but she was a Gundam.  
  
***  
  
Minako returned with two glasses of wine. One for Zechs and one for her. She also brought in two bottles of vodka. She set them down and turned the television off. Then she went over to the stereo and played some soft relaxing music. Zechs watched her as she sat down in front of him. She poured him a glass of vodka and then poured herself one. "Thanks." said Zechs softly. Minako looked around the room. No one was there except for them, not including the three dead corpses. She looked at Relena. "Was she your sister?" asked Minako. "Yeah, unfortunately. That whore thinks she can get every guy she wants and be the Queen of the Peacecraft Monarchy." said Zechs, not even looking at Relena but staring deeply in Minako's eyes. "She was-I just never liked her. I joined Oz because I wanted to get away form her, not to protect her. My father treated her better because he believed that a woman was to lead the Peacecraft family to rule the world with total pacifism. I was to be her advisor." Zechs looked down at his empty glass. Minako poured him some more, but she didn't want him to get drunk now, she wanted to listen to his story.  
  
***  
  
"Okay, let's go!" yelled Duo and ran towards the door. The rest of the Gundam Senshi followed. "Wait!!" Usagi cried as she ran towards the young man. The other Sailor Senshi had no choice but to follow. Merimea sighed and jogged after them. After Merimea left a shadow appeared where she was. They entered the mansion quietly. "Hey where is Minako?" asked Usagi. "SHHHH!!!" all the Gundam pilots shushed her.  
  
***  
  
Zechs put down his empty glass and poured himself some more vodka. " ...and then my dad told me that Relena was going to be queen!! I hated her from that moment on!" Zechs was already showing signs of intoxication. Minako was stumbling around; she was obviously drunk. "I'm bored." she whined, wandering around the room. She fell on the couch and fell asleep, snoring loudly. Zechs shrugged and helped himself to another glass.  
  
***  
  
Heero pulled out a small computer and began to type. "What are you doing?" asked Duo looking over his shoulder. "I am trying to find out where Treize is." answered Heero. "Queen Beryl and Treize are on the 3rd floor." said Ami as she shut her little computer. Heero looked up at her and then looked back at his computer. "Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go! We don't need boys to tell us what Ami's computer told us!" said Makoto who stood up. "Yeah!" said Rei who got up and stood beside her. "Ok, lets go!" said Ami. "Wait, what about my locket?" asked Usagi. "Grrr, oh yeah, give it back Heero!" growled Makoto and tackled Heero. Makoto grabbed the locket on Heero's chest and carefully tore it off. Makoto jumped off and watched Heero transform back. Rei, Ami, and Usagi were trying to hold the other boys back. Makoto tossed the locket to Usagi who transformed. "Moon cosmic power, make up!" The four Sailor Senshi ran towards the elevator. "Damn that stupid bitch!" said Wufei as he tried to run after them but was held back by Trowa. Heero sat there. There was nothing he could do. Merimea walked to Heero. "Those stupid girls don't know what they are getting themselves into." "They are getting in our way!" Heero exclaimed as he punched the ground. "You can still stop them if you want." came a voice from the corner of the dark room. "Who's there??" Quatre shrieked and jumped into Trowa's arms. "Don't tell me that you don't recognize my voice Quatre..." said the voice again.  
  
***  
  
Zechs stared at Minako snoring away on the couch. He took one last gulp of his drink and stumbled over to the couch, because he knew he was going to pass out soon. He plopped down on it and laid next to Minako and then fell into unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"DOROTHY!!!" Quatre shrieked. All of the Gundam pilots gasped, including Merimea. "What are you doing here? I thought...But you... " Quatre couldn't believe it. "Quatre...I was the only one that survived the plane crash...not even my father survived. Everyone thought I was dead, but I found a mobile suit company nearby and stole one of them and went to space. There I found Mercurious...my Gundam." said Dorothy as she stepped out of the dark corner. "Then that means you are...Sailor Mercurious!" said Merimea, surprised. "Just how many of us are there?" asked Duo. "There is one more." said Dorothy. "Sailor Tallgeese." "TALLGEESE!?!" cried Heero. "Yes...Zechs, but he doesn't know it yet. He will find out soon." Said Merimea. "But how are we supposed to fight Treize?" asked Wufei. "Without Heero's power, we don't stand a chance against him." "The only way you can beat him is with these new powers." said Dorothy as she pulled out six new sticks. "We have new powers?" asked Trowa in amazement. They all picked up their sticks and examined them. "Mercurious Custom Power Make up!" said Dorothy and transformed. The rest of the boys did the same.  
  
"Deathscythe custom power, make up!"  
  
"Heavyarms custom power, make up!"  
  
"Sandrock custom power, make up!"  
  
"Shenlong custom power, make up!"  
  
"Epyon custom power, make up!"  
  
"Wing Zero Gundanium power, make up!"  
  
All of the Gundam boys and girls transformed and ran towards the elevator.  
  
~~End part 2  
  
************************************************************************ 


	3. In which NegaOz is defeated and Pegasus ...

Hiame and Kinumi's Stupid Story part 3!  
  
Kinumi:  
  
"I don't feel their presence!" said Rei looking around. "Whose presence?" Usagi inquired. "The Gundam Senshi. Where did they go?" Rei answered. "Who cares about THEM?" Makoto cried. "WE are the original Sailor Senshi! They're just a bunch of fake Senshi." Ami nodded in agreement. As they continued down a dark corridor, they came across a room. Upon entering it, two figures could be seen, obscured by the shadows. "W-who are you?" Usagi asked. The shadows lifted to reveal Queen Beryl and Treize Khushrenada. "Beryl!!!" Rei cried in recognition. "But you're-" "Dead?" Beryl finished. "You think I'd let death stop me?" she threw back her head and laughed her insanely annoying laugh. Makoto, who had sensitive ears, couldn't stand it and sparking wide pressured Beryl. Beryl raised her hand as the attack came to hit her and sent it back to Makoto. She jumped out of the way, but looked furious.  
  
***  
  
Minako and Zechs were still snoring on the couch. Suddenly, a glass vase was knocked over and the two sleeping people woke up with a start. "What was that?" Zechs asked groggily. "A vase fell over." Minako said upon inspection. "Hi!" came a cheerful voice out of nowhere. Minako shrieked and leaped into Zechs arms. There was an adorable silver kitty sitting on the table. "W-what the hell?" Zechs asked. "A talking cat?" Minako stared in shock at the cat. "My name is Tsuki!" the cat continued, ignoring the two's gasps. "I came from the future. I am the son of Diana and was sent here to be Zechs' guardian." "M-my guardian?" Zechs echoed. The silver cat nodded. "Yes Zechs, you must face your destiny. Minako is Sailor Venus and you are Sailor Tallgeese!" "Sailor...Tallgeese?" Zechs repeated. "Anyways, I have urgent news!" Tsuki continued. "The Sailor Senshi and the Gundam Senshi are heading for a trap concocted by NegaOz! You MUST save them!!" "Sailor...Tallgeese?" Zechs said again. Tsuki sweat dropped. "Hey," Minako said. "How did you know that I was Sailor Venus?" Tsuki looked appreciatively at Minako. "My grandpa told me all about you!" he answered. Minako backed away from the cat. Zechs continued to stare at the cat. "Wow, I REALLY had too much to drink, " he said. Minako nudged him. "No. It must be true." she said. "I have a white cat named Artemis who talks." She glanced at Tsuki. "He's your grandfather, so who's your dad?" Tsuki shook his little head. "No time! You must transform quickly!" the cat produced a white stick and an orange one. "Here's your henshin stick Zechs, and here's a power up for you, Minako." Minako and Zechs accepted the sticks. "Venus Topaz Power, make up!" Venus transformed and looked a Zechs expectantly. "Come on! What are you waiting for?" she asked. "Tallgeese Custom Power, make up!" This time Zechs transformed, with white boots, a white skirt, and even a tiara. Minako held back giggles while Zechs freaked out. "What!? A skirt! And heels! Ah!!!!" he cried. "I'm sorry," Tsuki apologized, "but that is the Senshi uniform. Now hurry!!! Sailor Moon, Mercury, Jupiter, and Mars are already caught in NegaOz's trap, and the Gundam Senshi along with Mercurious and Epyon." "Mercurious and Epyon??" Zechs asked, picking up on the other two. "Yes, Dorothy and Merimea," Tsuki informed. "And now you Zechs." Minako nodded. "Come on, let's go!" she cried, taking Zech's hand, and they left.  
  
***  
  
The Gundam Senshi ran into the dark room, to find all of the Sailor Senshi tied up and imprisoned on crosses. They all gasped. "Beryl and Treize did this to them." Merimea said dryly. "Get us down!" Makoto cried, kicking her legs. "Later." Heero said, pulling out his gun. He pointed it at Treize. "Say goodbye," he said, pulling the trigger. Treize halted the bullets, and they fell to floor. "Father!" Merimea cried. "Stop this!" "Ah, my dear Merimea," Treize said. "I never thought you'd betray me." "You killed my mother!" Merimea wailed, tears starting to slide down her cheeks. "Merimea," Treize murmured. "Lady Une threatened my position. I had to get rid of her. You'll understand when you're older." Merimea wiped her eyes. "Too bad you won't be around when I'm older!" she cried. "Epyon Celestial Beam!" A small black beam shot out of Merimea's finger and hit Treize in the cheek. A line of blood spilled down it. "That was good." Treize said appreciatively. "Well, this is sweet and all," Queen Beryl said. "But we need to get down to business." "I agree!" Duo cried. "Deathscythe Ribbon Ensnare!" A ribbon flew out of Duo's sickle and headed to where Treize and Beryl were sitting. A golden dome encased them both and the ribbon could not penetrate it. "It's just as I thought." Dorothy said. "What?" Quatre asked. "We must use a Gundanium Custom Attack; it's a joint attack between all the Gundams. It also has to be coupled with a Sailor Planet Attack. We're missing two Senshi, Tallgeese and Venus; Zechs and Minako." "Crap." Duo said. Beryl giggled and gestured towards the Gundam Senshi. They immediately rose in the air and were imprisoned on crosses. Treize glanced at Beryl. "Really." he said. "Aren't the crosses a bit much?" Beryl shrugged, and giggled again. "We've got you now!" she cried.  
  
"I don't think so!" a female voice cried. "Fighting for Love and Beauty, Sailor Venus!" She stared at Zechs as if expecting him to say something but he was silent. She shrugged. "Sailor Venus!" the sailor Senshi cried. "Sailor Tallgeese!" the Gundam Senshi cried. "Venus Topaz Love Shock!" Minako cried, and a bright orange light shot out from her tiara and released the Sailor Senshi. "Tallgeese Beam Cannon Fire!" Zechs said. A white beam of light shot out of Zechs' finger and set the Gundam Senshi free. Minako tossed each of the Sailor Senshi power ups. They took them and transformed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hiame:  
  
"He He He He, do you think that you can possibly beat me and Beryl?" said Treize. "Of course! We are the Gundam Senshi!" yelled Zechs. "Hello Zechs, long time no see! It really has been a long time because I don't remember you ever wearing a woman's outfit!" answered Treize. He laughed to himself. "Shut up! I didn't know it was going to be this! Tallgeese Beam Canon Fire!!" The white beam shot out, and headed towards Beryl and Treize. But it reflected off their shield. "Blast you!" yelled Zechs.  
  
"Come on! We don't have time! We have to do the Gundanium Custom Attack now!" yelled Dorothy. Queen Beryl and Treize looked down at them in amusement. "What kind of play do you think they are going to show us now, Queen Beryl?" he asked. "I'm not sure, but it'll be amusing to watch." She smirked to herself.  
  
The 8 Gundam Senshi formed a circle and joined hands. They all closed their eyes and formed a white energy ball in the center of the circle. At the same time, the Sailor Senshi were working on their Sailor Planet Attack. Finally, all their powers were put in the energy ball.  
  
Gundanium Custom Attack!!!" all of the Gundam Senshi cried. "Sailor Planet Attack!!" all the Sailor Senshi cried. The two energy balls shot up and united on the way towards Beryl and Treize. Queen Beryl smiled and put her hand up. The big ball of energy bounced off the invisible barrier cast around Treize and Beryl and exploded right between the Gundam and Sailor Senshi. Treize laughed out loud. "That was truly pathetic. I expected better Zechs." All of the Senshi struggled to get up. Zechs glared at Treize. "You guys are nothing but weaklings. BWAHAHAHAHA!!" laughed Queen Beryl. Treize joined her.  
  
Sailor Moon got up. "I won't let you! I won't let you take our beautiful Planet!" she yelled. "Oh god." mumbled Rei. Treize sweat dropped. "But we don't-" "This planet is too pretty to have evil around!" she cut him off. "Everyone is happy and joyful and likes rainbows!! I won't let them be sad!" Duo sweat dropped. "Rainbows??" "For the birds and the bees and the flowers!" "FORGET ABOUT THE BIRDS AND BEES OR WHATEVER!! WE HAVE TO SAVE OUR OWN ASSES FIRST!!!" interrupted Duo, cutting off Usagi's Sailor Moon Speech. "Shut up! She's buying us time with her worthless speech!" yelled Wufei. "WHAT!" Sailor Moon was furious. "WORTHLESS!?" "Calm down, Sailor Moon." said Ami. "Wufei-kun, we have no more energy, we might as well die for the birds and the bees." Heero looked down at his feet. "Mission incomplete." he said softly. Duo looked at the Japanese pilot in a miniskirt. If Heero-chan gave up, then there really is no way out of this. he thought.  
  
"Don't give up yet, young soldiers!!" came a voice from above. "You must believe in your dreams!" Duo looked up. "Is that...GOD!?" "No! You dumb baka- yaro, its Pegasus!" yelled Sailor Moon. "Pega-what?" questioned Wufei. Suddenly, a white flying horse flew down in front of the warriors. "You must not give up. You all have beautiful dreams that mustn't go to waste." Duo stared at the horse. "What the fuck is wrong with this horse?" he asked.  
  
"I am not a horse, I am-"  
  
"But it's a beautiful horse!" said Quatre, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"I am not a hor-"  
  
"Quatre, he's a talking horse!"  
  
"I AM NOT A HORSE!!!"  
  
Everyone was quiet and stared at him. Treize looked at Pegasus with a confused look. "Why is there a flying horse talking to them? I think I had too much to drink." Pegasus ignored Treize's comments. He then turned into a little boy. All the Gundam Senshi including Treize gasped. "My name is Helios, and in my other form, I'm a Pegasus." the boy said. "...oh." said Duo.  
  
"Hey." said Helios, looking around. "Where's Chibi-usa?" "She was thrown out the window." said Makoto, looking down.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, and died."  
  
Helios couldn't hold back his joy. "Yes I'm free! I'm free at last!" he said cheerfully. Everyone stared at the Happy Boy. "Oh yeah, back to what I was saying, Queen Beryl and Treize don't want to take over the world...they want your life!!!" he said. "But Helios! How are we supposed to beat them?" asked Makoto. "Yeah! We tried the Sailor Planet Attack and the Gundam Senshi tried their Gundanium Custom Attack, and they didn't work!" cried Ami. "I have a new attack for you Sailor Moon...and you...Sailor Wing Zero." he said, and pulled out two magical wands with a sparkly star on the tip. Helios walked up to Zechs and handed him the wand. (Helios thought that Zechs was Heero, because he was very confused.)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kinumi:  
  
"What is this?" Usagi wondered as she accepted the wand. Zechs took the other. "I'm not using this hideous thing!" he complained. Helios stared at him. "You must," he said. "To save yours and everyone else's beautiful dreams!!" Zechs rolled his eyes. "Now all you have to say is: Sailor Moon super duper smugly wugly hug heartache magnificent smoochy woochy XOXO kiss!!!" Helios commanded. Zechs sweat dropped. "I am NOT saying that!" he cried. "Its embarrassing!" Sailor Moon shoved the other wand into his hand. "Just to it!" she hissed. "Sailor Moon super duper smugly wugly hug heartache magnificent smoochy woochy XOXO kiss!!!" they both cried, waving the wands. A big rainbow exploded from the two wands and headed towards Treize and Beryl. "You guys, it won't be strong enough unless you each direct your attacks into it!" Helios cried.  
  
"Deathscythe Ribbon Ensnare!"  
  
"Shenlong Dragon Shot!"  
  
"Heavyarms Bullets Encircle!"  
  
"Sandrock Death Beam Shoot!"  
  
"Venus Topaz Love Shock!"  
  
"Mars Ruby Flame Sniper!"  
  
"Mercury Sapphire Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
"Jupiter Emerald Oak Evolution!"  
  
"Epyon Chains Bind!"  
  
"Mercurious Laser Eat!"  
  
All of the attacks flew into the rainbow and hit Beryl and Treize's force field, dissolving it. "Shit!!" Treize yelled. Heero pulled out a gun from hammer space, and shot Treize and Beryl. They fell over dead.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hiame:  
  
"Boy that was easy!" said Duo. Zechs dropped the magical wand. It shattered on the ground. Helios gasped. "Y-you broke it!" he cried. Zechs looked at him funny. "Yeah, so?" he said. "You have no idea what you just did, do you!!" Helios cried. Zechs stared at the boy. "I think I broke the magical wand." he answered dumbly. Helios was furious. "YES! And now you can't save the world anymore, YOU MAGGOT!!" "Hey! I'm no maggot! GOD! What crawled up your ass? Super glue it together!" cried Zechs. Helios turned into Pegasus and stomped on Zechs. "No Pegasus!" cried Minako. Zechs' body was limp after Pegasus ceased the stomping. "Zechs! Oh No!" she said. She checked for a pulse, but there was none. Zechs was DEAD!!! DEAD!!! (HAHAHAHAHAHA)  
  
Heero laughed at the dead corpse on the ground. "I'm leader again! You were never good enough!" he said. Pegasus turned to Heero. "Here," he said, handing him a pink tiara and wand. "What the fuck is this?" asked Heero. "In the future, when you have stronger enemies, use these, they are very strong and you must use it carefully." said Pegasus. "There is no way in hell I am going to wear this tiara." said Heero. Pegasus grunted and advanced towards Heero. Heero backed up and took the tiara. "Fine! I'll wear it, but only when I have to!" he cried. Heero examined it for a minute. "How do I use it?" he asked. "You must say: I love rainbows, Wing Gundam Smash!" said Pegasus. "...no" said Heero. Pegasus stepped forward. "Ok! Ok! I'll do it!" said Heero, looking down at the DEAD body of Zechs. Heero tucked the tiara and wand away into hammer space.  
  
~~End part 3 


	4. In which Duo goes crazy and many people ...

Hiame and Kinumi's Stupid Story Part 4!  
  
  
  
This chapter introduces DNA2, Slayers, Ronin Warriors, Evangelion, Sorcerer Hunters, Rurouni Kenshin, and a little bit of X  
  
  
  
Hiame:  
  
"So now what do we do?" he asked, looking around. (Oh, and Pegasus mysteriously disappeared.) "I don't know, but I'm sensing something strange." said Rei. "Is it evil?" asked Ami. "No, but it's not from this time," she replied. "What are you talking about?" asked Wufei. "You're weird." Duo commented. Suddenly they all heard BANG and Duo fell over. "Duo!!!" cried Heero. "Whose there!?!" demanded Rei. Minako, who stopped crying, stood up. Out of the dark corner, a young girl walked out with a large gun. "Why did you shoot Duo!? And who the hell are you?" demanded Usagi. "I'm Karin, and I have been sent from the future to shoot Duo Maxwell with the one and only TRANQULITY BULLET!!" answered the perky young girl. "Why??" cried Quatre. "Don't worry cutie! I'm just helping!" she said to Quatre. "How?" asked Heero, giving her a super-death-glare. "Well, he goes crazy in the future and kills off 90% of our population, so I gave him this and-" "What the fuck are you talking about?" Makoto interrupted. Karin jumped. "I'm telling you the truth! I AM from the future no da!" everyone looked at her funny.  
  
"Is he still alive?" asked Minako. "Of course! I just shot him with a bullet that changes his DNA around and makes him more, calmer." she explained. Duo groaned and rubbed his head. "What the hell hit me!" he grumbled. "Oh! You're awake!" Karin cried. Duo got up. "Who are you?" he demanded. "I'm Karin, I shot you!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"-why?" he asked.  
  
"Because, well, gotta go!" she said hastily. "No! Hold her! Grab her!" Usagi cried. All of the Sailor Senshi tackled Karin. "No! Let me go!" she cried.  
  
Duo suddenly started to laugh. "What is wrong with you??" asked Heero. "HAHAHA! I'm going to fucking kill everything!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" He walked up to Ami and chopped her head off with his scythe. Her body spazzed a bit before completely dying. "HAHAHA!!!" laughed Duo as he chopped her body into pieces. "Duo!!" cried Minako. "Its all you! You did this!!" said Wufei, pointing at Karin. "No! I swear it was the- oh no! It's the wrong bullet!" she said as she pulled the real one out of her pocket. "Quick, shoot him with it!!" Quatre cried. "Ok!" Karin said and started to load the bullet. But the gun was smacked out of her hand. "No one is going to shoot me without MY permission!!" yelled Duo. "Calm down Duo." said Trowa. "Me!? Are you talking to ME?" cried Duo. "Well let me tell you something, lover boy, you're not the one getting shot at by a double-eye browed chest hair!" Trowa sweat dropped. "Duo please!" pleaded Quatre.  
  
"Shut up Blondie!!!"  
  
Quatre ran to Trowa and started to cry. Suddenly a big portal appeared on the ceiling and Zelgadis fell in front of them, followed by Gourry. "Where are we?" asked Zelly in his really cool voice. Gourry looked around. "Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Gourry. "What?" asked Zelgadis. "Look!" he said, pointing to the Gundam Senshi. "They are wearing skirts!" Zelly looked at them. "Who are you?" he asked. "We are the Gundam and Sailor Senshi." replied Heero. Gourry shrieked. He had found the body of Ami. "W-Who is that?!" he asked. "Oh, that's Ami, she was hacked by- hey, where's Duo?" asked Wufei.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, Duo jumped on Zelly.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" screamed Zelly in his really cool voice. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" laughed Duo, hitting and scratching poor Zelly. Duo started to stomp on him. "Duo!!" Quatre cried. Duo started to dance on him now. Gourry, who was just watching in horror latched onto Wufei. "WHAT are you doing?" asked Wufei. "He is STOMPING on him!!" cried Gourry. "What a BABY!" said Wufei. Then Duo pulled out his scythe and hacked Zelly's head off. Gourry fainted.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kinumi:  
  
Another large portal appeared from hammer space. 5 figures fell through it and landed on the ground. "Where the heck are we?" a guy in blue armor asked. "Yeah dude, I thought we were fighting Talpa!" an orange armored one said. "Who are you?" Trowa asked. The five men seemed to notice the others for the first time. "We are the Ronin Warriors!" a guy with black hair said. Then he sweat dropped. "Why are you wearing skirts?" "None of your business!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo shrieked as he leapt on top of the ugly fat one, gouging his eyes out. The guy, Kento, ran around screaming, "I can't see! I can't see!" until he was promptly eaten by an alligator. The one in dark blue armor, Rowen, took out his bow and arrow and was about to shoot Duo when suddenly, a red rose came out of nowhere and hit the ground in front of Rowen. The sound of a guitar riff sounded. "You evil monster, letting your comrade get eaten buy an alligator! You need to take lessons from Sailor Moon in friendship! You  
  
evil NegaDweeb, I will punish you!!" a very feminine voice said. The shadows lifted to reveal a person clothed in a tuxedo and a cape.  
  
"Who's she?" Ryo asked. "I am not a she!!!" the person shrieked. "Tuxedo Mask!!" Sailor Moon cried. "My hero!!" Everyone in the room face faulted. Tuxedo Mask jumped down from the perch he was on. Then he froze. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKK! SPIDERWEBS!!" he cried. He had landed in a spider web. Rowen sweat dropped. "You're stupid." he said. Tuxedo Mask burst into tears. "I am not you-you-you-you-you meany head!!" he cried. "I- " he was cut off as Duo got bored and began hitting him. "Hey!!" Tuxedo Mask whined, until Duo got sick of it and ate him, bones and all. He was licking his fingers while everyone had grossed out looks on their faces.  
  
Sage was grossed out most of all. "You sicko!" he cried. Then we pulled out his sword and chopped Duo in half. "Stupid hot dog." Sage muttered. "DUO!!!" Heero cried. "NOOO!!" he began to cry. "That's it!! I can't live without Duo!!" and with that he pulled out his gun, shoved it up his ass, and shot. Then he screamed in pain. "I'm not deeeeeeeead!! He whined. His ass was covered in blood. "A vital organ is not in the ass," Wufei said. "Stupid Maggot." "Oh," Heero said. Then he pointed the gun at his crotch and shot. His penis flew off and hit Makoto in the face. She fell over, dead. Then Heero realized THAT wasn't a vital organ, so next he shot his arm, his leg, his hand, until finally he shot himself in the ear and the bullet went through to his brain and killed him. He fell over, a bloody mess.  
  
"Ewwww!" Rei cried. All of a sudden, the dead corpse of Treize stirred. "I am ALIVE!!!" he cried. Merimea shrieked Daddy! Daddy! And ran over to him. Then Treize stabbed her in the  
  
eye with a pencil, for he had gone crazy. Merimea died of lead poisoning.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hiame:  
  
"HaHaHa!" laughed Treize. Suddenly a portal opened and a huge EVA fell in and squished him. A young boy jumped out. "Oh no!" I think I squished someone!" he cried. "Who are you?" Wufei demanded. "I-I'm Ikari Shinji." he stuttered. Shinji stared at the blood of Treize seeping out from underneath the foot of his EVA.  
  
"Um, sorry." said Shinji, looking down. He looked at all the dead bodies. "So, it was a big battle." he observed. "No." said Wufei. "All we had to do was shoot them." "But why are all-" Shinji was cut off as Kaoru fell from a portal on to him. "Oh, sorry Shinji my love! I didn't mean to fall on you," said Kaoru. Everyone stared at him. Kaoru got off Shinji and looked around. "Oh no!" he said, referring to all of the dead bodies. "Why are they all dead?" he asked. "Well, they all died because Duo killed them, and Sailor Jupiter died because Heero's penis hit her." Kaoru stared at Makoto for a moment.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kinumi:  
  
"Um yeah." he said. Gourry woke up from his unconsciousness. He shrieked when he saw more dead and bloody corpses. He glomped onto Rowen. "EEEEK!" he cried. "Save me!" Rowen got annoyed. "No." he said, and shot him with his bow and arrow. Gourry fell over, the arrow embedded in his face. Rowen turned to face the group of survivors. "Now what are you doing here?" he asked. Wufei spoke up, "We were here FIRST!" he said.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hiame:  
  
"No, we were!" cried Usagi. "Whatever." said Wufei. "Hey, where is Quatre and Trowa?" asked Rei. They all looked around and couldn't find them. Suddenly Ryo shrieked. They all ran to him. Everyone gasped. Quatre was on the ground; his head was nowhere to be found. They heard laughter coming from the darkness. Trowa stepped out from the dark. He was laughing uncontrollably. "Wh-why are you laughing? What happened to Quatre? Where is his head?" asked Usagi in a quavering voice. "HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" replied Trowa. "Someone shoot him!" cried Cye. Rowen took out his bow and arrow, but Trowa leapt on him. "AHHHH!" cried Rowen. Trowa scratched his eyes out and chucked him in a pot of boiling water. Rowen cried out in agony as he was boiled to death. "Oh My God!" cried Shinji. Trowa turned to the other Ronin Warriors. "Heh Heh Heh Heh." he snickered and walked towards them. They turned and ran off a cliff.  
  
"What's wrong with you Trowa?" cried Dorothy. "I never really liked you much, your eyebrows are too scary." said Trowa. He went over and picked up Duo's scythe. "Trowa! What are you doing!" cried Minako. He raised the scythe and with one clear swipe, Dorothy's head flew right off her body and landed near Usagi. The bloody head turned to her, "Usagi, I've been wanting to tell you for a long time but I guess its too late now. I love you." Both Usagi and Dorothy died. Dorothy died because she was decapitated and Usagi's heart stopped when the head started to talk to her.  
  
Trowa looked at the two remaining Sailor Senshi. A smile appeared across his face. He started to walk towards the two frightened Senshi. "Mars Ruby Flame Sniper!" cried Rei in desperation. Flames encircled Trowa and began to burn him. Trowa's burning corpse glomped onto Minako. "Help! Rei, I'm burning!!!" cried Minako as the flame engulfed her body. "Minako!!!" cried Rei. Wufei, Shinji, and Kaoru were standing there, horrified. "Wh-What is WRONG with you people!!" Shinji cried. Rei looked at the two dead burned-to- a-crisp bodies. "I-I killed her! I killed Minako!" sobbed Rei. "Yup, you're a murderer." Wufei agreed. "It was an accident. We must all live in peace now." said Kaoru. Suddenly another portal appeared again, and five bodies fell through from it. "Ow! Tira, Get off of me!" came a voice from the bundle of bodies. "Well I would SISTER, if Gateau, Marron, and Carrot would get off ME!" yelled another voice. Shinji ran over to help them.  
  
"Who are you guys?" he asked. A young woman got up and brushed the dirt off her. Shinji's eyes fell to her breasts. Another young woman got up behind her. Shinji's eyes fell to her breasts almost immediately. "We are the Sorcerer Hunters!" came a male voice. A young man stood up, his hair messed up, but he had an unusual resemblance to Heero. "I'm Carrot Glace, but you can call me the love machine!" said Carrot, leaning against Rei. Marron slowly got up with the help Gateau. Shinji stared at Marron for a moment. He wasn't sure if Marron was male or female. But either way, Marron was beautiful. "Where are we, sister?" asked the woman with pink hair. "I don't know, Tira, but I sense a sorcerer." replied the woman with the hat on. She looked around and turned to Rei. "It's her! She's the fat evil sorcerer, Carrot!!" cried Chocolate. "NOOOO!" yelled Carrot, and clung on to Rei. Gateau pulled Carrot away from Rei. The two girls pulled out their whips and started to whip Rei. She  
  
died. "Well, the threat is gone, thanks to us Sorcerer Hunters!" said Chocolate.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kinumi:  
  
"Oh my God!! They killed Rei!" Shinji screamed. He picked up her corpse and cried. "Rei!" he sobbed. "You idiot!" cried Asuka as she landed in Treize's mansion with her EVA. "That's not Rei Ayanami, it's Rei Hino!" Shinji looked down at what he thought was the corpse of the blue-haired first child, but saw the one of the black-haired Sailor Fukued one. "Oh." Shinji said. Kaoru shook his head. "My love, please try not to get so confused." Shinji blushed. "But there are too many Reis'!" he cried. Carrot smiled. "The more the better!" he said. Tira whipped him and he fell on the floor, unconscious. Kaoru looked around the room. "Has the third impact occurred?" he wondered.  
  
He could not be answered because four more bodies fell from the now normal portal. "Where are we?" asked a red-haired man in ancient Japanese clothing. "I do not recognize this place, that I don't." "Kenshin!!! I'm scared!" said an ugly girl in a kimono. "Yeah, ugly's right, this is weird." a young boy said. "Well, there's some people over there, let's ask them where we are." a very hot, tough guy suggested. Asuka jumped out of her EVA. "That's what I'd like to know too!" she cried. She turned to Shinji. "You Idiot!" she screamed. "Asuka...I." Shinji was cut off as Asuka kicked him. "Ow!" he cried. Asuka pushed him down and kicked him again. "You sick pervert! I know all about your sick fantasies of me! Why do you have to drag me into them?!" Shinji tried to stand up but Asuka pushed him back down. "But Asuka! This isn't a fantasy! We fell through a portal! I swear!!" he pleaded. "Um, excuse me." Kenshin interrupted. Asuka spun around. "WHAT!!!" she demanded. Kenshin stepped  
  
back from the abusive girl. "I just want to know where we are, that I do." he stuttered. "You are in the mansion of Treize Khushrenada." Wufei spoke up. "Who?" Kaoru (Kamiya) wondered. "It doesn't matter." Sanosuke said. "We just have to get out of here."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hiame:  
  
Sanosuke walked over to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't open. "Fuck." he grumbled. He made a fist and punched the door. Nothing happened. "You're a fucking baka." said Wufei. Sano turned around, enraged. "What did you say, dragon boy?" he asked, slowly walking up to Wufei. Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko tried to stop him but failed. "Sanosuke! Don't hurt anyone!" cried Kaoru. Sanosuke whirled around to face her. "Shut up you fucking horse!" he yelled, pulling out his Zanbatou. He brought the heavy Cloud Sword on the ugly horse and split her in two. Everyone stared in horror at the dead corpse, well the two pieces of her. Suddenly Yahiko started to laugh but stopped when Kenshin looked at him in disgust. Sano turned back to Wufei.  
  
Just then, Karin ran out of the shadows. "STOP!" she cried. "No more killing! PLEASE!" "Where have you been?" asked Wufei. "I was looking for the right bullet and I found it!" said Karin, jumping up and down. "Good, then shoot this fuck with the overgrown sword." said Wufei. Karin looked at Sanosuke and shot him. Kenshin shrieked and caught Sano before he hit the ground. "Why did you shoot him? Why!" Kenshin got up and his eyes turned yellow. "Hey! He isn't dead!" cried Karin as Kenshin advanced toward her. Suddenly Kenshin jumped in the air. "Hiten Mitsurugi, Sanrio Sen!!!!!" he cried as he flipped the blade of his reverse blade sword, and jumped in the air; he came down on her with centrifugal force. Then everyone was quiet. Kenshin stood up and looked at her. "I know he's still alive, I just wanted to kill someone." He said. Karin stood for about 30 seconds before her head split in two. Carrot fainted again. "Carrot! Wake up!" cried Tira. "Darling!!" cried Chocolate.  
  
Marron walked slowly away from Kenshin and Sanosuke. "What is wrong with you people?" he asked. "Careful Marron, don't get them mad at you. If they killed you, I don't know what I'd do! Oh God! If you died, I couldn't live! Marron, I LOVE YOU!!!" cried Gateau. Marron fell over. Gateau started to cry. "Oh My God!!! You are such an IDIOT!!!" yelled Asuka. Asuka grabbed Gateau by the hair and flung him against the wall. Shinji collapsed and started to cry. Kaoru began to comfort him and watched as Asuka went crazy.  
  
Gateau was balling by now, and holding his head. Asuka went up to him and kicked him in the balls. "AHHHHHHHH!!!" he cried, clutching his groin. Marron couldn't help it, but he started to laugh at the sight of a girl beating up Gateau. "AHH! Help me Marron, my love!" he cried as Asuka ripped another patch of hair from his head. "You are a fucking baby! Why, you're a disgrace to men! I can't stand you!!" cried Asuka as she ripped off both his ears. Asuka finally decided to stop torturing him. She punched him in the stomach and took out his liver, along with his intestines. Tira and Chocolate vomited. Carrot was still unconscious. Tira and Chocolate looked up after barfing their lungs out. They stared at their lungs on the ground. They fell over and died.  
  
Sanosuke got up and looked around. "What happened?" he wondered. Kenshin ran to his side.  
  
"Sanosuke my love!" he cried and hugged him. "I feel funny," said Sano. He got up and picked up his Zanbatou. "Hmmm, I want to play," he said. Everyone looked at him. "W-What are you talking about?" asked Kenshin. "I WANT TO FUCKING PLAY!!!" Sano screamed. Kenshin stepped back. "Sano, put the Zanbatou down," he pleaded. Sanosuke laughed. "Helicopter, helicopter over my head." sang Sanosuke as he swung the huge Cloud Sword over his head. "Which one of you is going to be DEAD!!" He swung the Zanbatou over his head and clearly sliced off Shinji, Kaoru, Asuka, and Yahiko's heads. Kenshin managed to dodge it the second time around. Marron's arm was cut but he managed to get Carrot out of range with the help of Wufei. "Hey, sword boy!" cried Wufei. "Kill him!!" "Never!" cried Kenshin. "I will never kill my Sano! I promised I would never kill a soul!" "Fucker, you killed Karin!" yelled Wufei.  
  
"If you don't kill him then I will!" Kenshin looked mad. "No one is going to lay a finger on my SANO!!" yelled Kenshin, who turned all battousai. "Oh Yeah?" challenged Wufei. Kenshin waited for Wufei to attack. Wufei leapt towards him and the battle began. The battle that determines the fate of the world. "Their destiny was foreordained. The battle has begun," came a mysterious voice. Suddenly a big bubble popped out of the ceiling holding a small young lady dressed in white.  
  
  
  
~~ End part 4 


	5. In which Brittany Spears meets Akio and ...

Hiame and Kinumi's Stupid Story Part 5!  
  
This Chapter introduces X, Brittany Spears, a little bit of Utena, Card Captor Sakura, Fushigi Yuugi, and some self-inclusions!!  
  
Hiame:  
  
Marron looked up. "What are you talking about? Who are you? Why are you in a bubble?" he wondered. "I am Hinoto, a dream gazer. I look at dreams that have meaning, and I can tell the future from that," she informed Marron. "The battle that you see now is the beginning of the end. Himura Kenshin and Chang Wufei will battle to the death." Marron gasped. "Oh No! It can't be! I don't want to die! I don't want Carrot to die!" he cried. Suddenly, a huge elephant came in and smashed Carrot. Marron shrieked and started to cry. Marron ran to Hinoto and grabbed the bubble. He was then electrocuted to death. He fell to the ground, burnt to a crisp. "Stupid Ass," grumbled Hinoto. "Now, where the fuck is the popcorn?" Hinoto rummaged through her big white dress and managed to pull out a bag of popcorn. She settled down near the battle, but far enough away to evade any attacks.  
  
"You piece of shit!" yelled Wufei. "If you don't kill Sanosuke, you will sentence ALL of us to death!" "I don't care if you die! I will not let anyone lay another finger on my Sano!" Kenshin yelled back. The battle broke out between them and lights and stuff flashed in the background. "Now, time for it to end," Hinoto said.  
  
Just then, Kamui jumped through the portal with his sword. "What's going on?" he asked. "Don't just stand there, dummy! Kill them!" yelled Hinoto. "I don't take orders from anyone!" Kamui yelled back. Wufei and Kenshin were still fighting in the background. Kamui looked at Sanosuke. Hey, who's he? He's hot! thought Kamui as he walked over to Sanosuke. Sanosuke eyed the young Japanese boy that was walking towards him. "Hey, who are you?" asked Kamui. "Kamui!! No! You must kill Kenshin and Wufei!!!" Hinoto commanded. "No! I said I don't take orders from anyone!" yelled Kamui as he blew Hinoto away. "I'm Sanosuke, who are you?" asked Sano. "I'm Kamui." he replied.  
  
"So, what's your favorite color?" asked Sanosuke.  
  
"Red"  
  
"Really? Same here."  
  
"Who's your favorite singer?" asked Sano sitting down next to Kamui  
  
"I'd have to say X-Japan. How about you?"  
  
"T.M. Revolution."  
  
"Oh. What do you think about Brittany Spears?"  
  
"Whore"  
  
"Yeah, I want to kill her."  
  
"Good idea!!"  
  
"Let's kill her!" they both said and jumped up.  
  
The two walked off and disappeared in the walls. A few minutes later they returned dragging a girl by the hair. "AHHH! Help! My hair!" yelled the girl. "Get your hands off of me!" Kamui kicked her in the mouth and broke her jaw. Sanosuke ripped her fake boobs off. "Help someone!!" cried Brittany. Kamui kicked her again and again. Then Sanosuke spit on her. "Hey Kamui!" he said. "I know a better way of killing her. Let's give her to Akio." Kamui kicked her one last time and agreed. They dragged her over to the portal and threw her in.  
  
***Brittany looked up and saw a young man looking down at her. "Why, hello there." said Akio. He was completely naked. "I just finished with my sister. Your timing is perfect." He grabbed Brittany and took her to his room. Screams could be heard from behind closed doors.  
  
***Kenshin and Wufei's battle raged on and things exploded everywhere. Kamui looked bored and Sanosuke was playing with his Cool Sword. Suddenly Fuuma (Evil) popped up. "Hey guys, what's going on?" he asked. "Nothing," Kamui replied with a sigh. Fuuma saw the battle behind the two young men. "They remind me of us." he said to himself.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Kinumi:  
  
The battle between Kenshin and Wufei commenced. Fuuma turned to Kamui. "Hey, where's that dream gazer of yours?" he asked. "Oh, I blew her away," Kamui replied. Sanosuke suddenly had a realization that he LOVED Kenshin and now Kenshin was fighting to the death. "KENSHIN!!! NOOOOO!" he cried in vain as Wufei brought the sword down on Kenshin's head. Kenshin's head fell to the floor, while Sanosuke sobbed uncontrollably. Yet another portal appeared, and a giant rabbit fell on top of Sano, squishing him. A young girl on a pretty pink dress with wings flew in from the portal. "Ryo- Ohki card, you're mine!!" she cried as she pulled out her wand. "Return the form you were destined to be! CLOW CARD!!!" Unfortunately, the sealing spell didn't work, and the poor genki girl was chomped up by the large rabbit. Fuuma and Kamui just stared. Suddenly, and bear/cat thing flew in. "Sakura- chan! No!" it cried. Then Sakura's wand flew to Wufei. "The wand has chosen the new Card Captor!" Kero-chan cried. Wufei looked at the pretty wand. "What the hell?! I'm not a Card Captor!" he cried. "Yes you are!" Kero cried. Then he told Wufei about the magic, and now he had to go around and catch all of the mascots of anime!!"  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Hiame:  
  
Wufei looked at the wand. "Catch all the mascots? Why?" he asked. "Because if you don't , they will become wild like Ryo-Ohki!" Kero-chan replied. Wufei looked at Kero and grabbed him. "Fine then. I'll start with you!" he said as he stuffed him into a magical bag. Kero-chan tried to transform into Kerberos, but couldn't. Wufei turned to Fuuma and Kamui. "I'm leaving," he said, and walked out the portal. The Quest for the Mascots began!!! Fuuma and Kamui ran after him to aid him in his journey.  
  
***  
  
All of a sudden, four figures fell through the newly open portal. They were the one and only Hiame-chan, Kinumi-chan, Rei-chan (Yet another one), and Kaze-chan! As they hit the ground it changed into the Fushigi Yuugi world. They got up and looked around. "Ok," replied Hiame. "What the hell is going on???" Then she turned around and ran off. The others sighed and ran after her.  
  
***  
  
Wufei jumped onto another roof. "I have you now, Tama!!" he yelled as he pulled out the wand. He was about to capture Tama when-"STOP!" two voice yelled. Wufei spun around to see Fuuma and Kamui. Fuuma was holding up a dress for Wufei to wear. "What the hell do you think you're doing??!" Wufei yelled again. "You must wear this," replied Fuuma. "And I will record you!!" "NO!!" Wufei protested. "I have to use this wand and that is bad enough!" Kamui tackled Wufei and ripped his clothed off. "What the hell are you doing! You pervert!!" Wufei screamed. After a few nanoseconds Wufei was wearing a black, tight miniskirt, and turtleneck tank top with black gloves that went past the elbow. He had long black boots as well. "What the hell!!" Wufei cried. "Now go capture Tama!!" yelled Kamui. Wufei tried to run but he fell over. "How am I supposed to capture Tama when I can't even walk!!" Wufei screamed.  
  
***  
  
Hiame looked around. "So, where are we going?" she asked. "I have no idea," Kinumi replied. Suddenly Hiame and Kinumi stopped. "Oh my God!!" they both cried. Kaze and Rei whirled around to face the two. "What? What is it?!" they asked, confused and scared. "We are in our story," Kinumi replied. "The one with all the anime characters coming in through portals and dying." "How the hell did we get in here??!" demanded Rei. "I want to get out right now!" "Wait a second." Kinumi said. Everyone looked at her, worried. "If we are here...then who is writing the story?" Everyone was silent.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Kinumi:  
  
So anyways, back to Wufei. He had managed to capture Tama, but his commotion brought out Mitsukake. He screamed: "My cat!! Let go of my Tama!!" His yelling brought out the other Suzaku Seishi, the Seiryuu Seishi, and Yui and Miaka. "What the fuck is going on, dammit!" Tasuki yelled. "Who the hell are ya'll?!!" "Shut up, flame boy!" Wufei retorted. "This doesn't concern you!" Tasuki was furious. "What did you say, little man?!!" he yelled back. "Stop!" Miaka cried. "Can't we all just get along?" She ran between them. "Oh, shut up you anorexic whore!" Tamahome cried, and punched her head off. She died. Everyone began to cheer. Yui began to laugh so hard she couldn't control herself. "Hah Miaka! I get Tama-chan now!" she giggled. Just then, Trowa popped up out of nowhere and lit Yui on fire. He was able to do this because Sailor Mars' flames had given him special powers. Powers that involved fire.  
  
~~End Part 5 


	6. In which secrets are revealed and a new ...

Hiame & Kinumi's Stupid Story Part 6!  
  
This chapter introduces Monty Python & the Holy Grail, Shoujo Kakumei Utena, Chrono Cross, and Trigun  
  
Hiame:  
  
Yui burned. " TROWA!!" yelled Wufei, " What's wrong with you?!? I thought that you were on my side!" Trowa chuckled, " I was on your side," he said. Everyone else watched silently as the special scene unfolded before them. " Trowa, what happened to you?" asked Wufei. He took a step forward to touch his fellow comrade. Trowa slapped his hand away. " NO!!! You're my enemy now. Now that you are collecting all the mascots of anime with those two transvestites, I will do everything in my power to kill and stop you." Wufei stepped back, " What are you talking about?" " Shishio- sama and I will be the only rulers of the mascots!" yelled Trowa, summoning a ball of fire between his hands, and hurled it towards Wufei. Wufei barely managed to dodge it. " Shishio?!?" Wufei was shocked. Trowa threw another fireball at him and this time it skinned Wufei. " Wufei!!" cried Kamui. Wufei slowly got up, " -alright. If that's how you want it to be then so be it. From this point on, I will consider you my enemy." Everyone was shocked. Suddenly a man fell from above, right in the middle of the intense scene. This shocked Mitsukake because he was watching with such intensity that this random thing falling from the sky stopped his heart. The mysterious thing slowly got up, revealing that he was completely covered with bandages. He looked like a mummy. He brushed himself off and looked around. He turned to Trowa. " You finally arrived Shishio-sama," said Trowa kneeling down to kiss his hand. "That's Shishio?" asked Wufei. " Yes, I am Shishio."  
  
  
  
Hiame, Kinumi, Rei and Kaze were walking around when they came across a tiny village. " Yes!!! Finally! Signs of civilization!" exclaimed Hiame and ran toward the tiny village. "That baka is going to get herself killed if she keeps running off like that. said Rei as she walked with the others towards the village. Hiame ran down the streets but there were no signs of life anywhere. " Where the hell is every one?" she asked. Suddenly she heard voices coming form around the corner. There she saw Wufei, the Seiryuu seishi, the Suzaku seishi, Kamui, Fuuma, and a couple of dead bodies. Kaze, Rei, and Kinumi arrived a couple seconds later. " It's Kamui!" cried Hiame and ran up to him. " Do I know you?" asked Kamui, very confused. The others were all staring at the three girls as they went to each of them and screamed. " Who are you guys? Are you with Shishio?" asked Wufei. " Ewwwwwww! No way! I hate mummy men!" cried Hiame. Shishio looked mad. Suddenly out of nowhere a knight in armor came running in to the scene and tripped over Mitsukake's dead body. " Halt! Who goes there!" he yells in a British accent. He got up and looked around and found that he had fallen over a dead corpse. " What has happened here? Who is the barbarian that has done this!" he yelled and swung his sword around. " He died from shock. No one killed him." replied Wufei. " Liar! I will challenge you to a dual!" yelled the knight. Suddenly the wind picked up and a bunch of rose petals blew across the screen. The screen focuses on a young man with long red, well-groomed, see through hair, " Did I hear a duel?" he asked. he was holding a red rose up to his face. " Yes! I said duel and I am challenging this cheesy boy to one!" yelled the knight. The young man slowly walked up to the knight and suddenly shoved the red rose into the knight's helmet. " Why don't you challenge someone your own size you nincompoop!" yelled the man. " Argh! You heathen! I shall take my sword and thrust it into your face! You will be very sorry that you did that! I will challenge you then!" yelled the knight. "Fine. Then we must go to the dueling arena," said the man. "What's a dueling arena?" asked the confused knight. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
Every one stood on the side of the dueling arena. " So. this is the dueling arena." said the knight. " Yes. Now before we duel, we must introduce each other. I am the president of the student council, Kiryuu Touga," replied Touga. " I am the Black Knight! The greatest knight that has ever lived on the planet!" said the Black Knight. Out of nowhere a young girl in a very big dress came up to Touga and put a red rose on his chest. Then she went over to the Black Knight and gave him a Rainbow Rose. "Wow, I have never seen such a rose" said Anthy. Then Saionji came in the scene and smacked Anthy in the face and she fell to the ground. " Saionji, I wish that you would treat the Rose Bride better," said Touga. Saionji spit on Anthy and walked to where the others were watching. " Shall we begin?" asked Touga. " Yes!" said the Black Knight. He charged at Touga and he dodged. They charged at each other for a while when suddenly Touga cut off one of one of the Black Knight's arms. Every one gasped. "Touga! You have cut off the opponent's arm! That is against the rules!" yelled Saionji. The Black Knight stood there " It's quite alright. It's but a scratch." Touga charged him again but this time the Black Knight dodged him and sent Touga flying right off the arena. Every one was silent. The Black Knight turned to everyone, " There. I have disposed of the unholy being. Everyone is safe now." Suddenly the whole place started to shake. " Ahhhhhhh! What's going on?!?" cried Hiame. Everyone started to run around to find something to hide under. " Touga is dead and now the world is going to end!" cried Saionji. Anthy stood there smiling. Just then a portal opened and every one, except Saionji and Anthy jumped in before the whole arena collapsed.  
  
Wufei stood up and looked around. " Where am I?" he asked. Kamui stood up and helped Fuuma up as well. Everyone started to walk around to explore this new land that they fell upon. They all seemed to be on a beach. They saw Shishio and Trowa unconscious, for they had hit their heads on a rock. " Hey there mates!" came a voice from behind. Every one turned to find a young girl standing there. Behind her was a young man with blue hair. " Who are you guys?" asked Tamahome. " I am Kid. This is Ser-" she was cut off as Hiame glomped the boy behind her. " SERGE!!!!!!" she cried in delight. Kid was furious. " Get off my Serge!!!!" she yelled. " No!" Hiame yelled back. Kaze, Rei, and Kinumi all sweat dropped. Just then Glenn walked in and Kinumi glomped him almost immediately. "Great," grumbled Rei. " Anyway." said Tasuki, ignoring the battle between Kid and Hiame behind him, " why did the Dueling arena collapse?" "Yeah" said Wufei, " that one guy with crazy green hair said that the world is going to end now because Touga died." " It's true," said Serge, finally free from Hiame's grasp. She was to busy arguing with Kid. " Touga was the pillar of all the anime worlds. His death has now caused a big disturbance in all the anime worlds." "So how are we supposed to stop this?" asked Kamui. " What if we don't stop it? What will happen to all the anime worlds?" asked Kaze. " If we don't stop the disturbance, then the worlds would cease to exist," said Serge. " That's not good!" cried Hiame, finished arguing with Kid. " We have to do something! There is so many worlds that I haven't seen yet!" "Alright, what do we have to do?" asked Nakago.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Kinumi:  
  
Everyone stared at him. "When did you get here?" asked Tamahome. Nakago frowned. "Didn't you notice? ALL of the Seiryuu Seishi are here!" he said. Everyone looked around to see that Soi, Tomo, Miboshi, Amiboshi, Suboshi, and Ashitare were there. "We must all work together!" Kid cried, running between the Suzaku and Seiryuu Seishi before they started to fight. "How are we supposed to do that?" Glenn asked, with Kinumi still attached to him. Kid banged her fist on a nearby table. "We MUST capture all the mascots!!" She cried. "Only their combined powers have the power to save all the worlds!" Wufei stared at her. "You mean I have to capture more of the damn animals!!" he cried. Kid nodded. "We already have Kero-chan and Tama. We need to get the others." Kamui popped up holding another frilly dress with blue ribbons. "I made this just for you, Wu-chan!!" he cried cheerfully. "THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I AM GOING TO W-" he was cut off as Kamui ripped his clothes off again and forced the dress over his head. Everyone stared at the two. "Awwww, how cute!!!" Hiame said. Rei and Kaze sweat dropped. "Where do we start?" asked Hotohori. "Well, we'll need more Card Captors," Kid said. Suddenly, An array of pretty magical wands flew out of the ocean and headed toward them. One flew to Tamahome, Nakago, Glenn, Nuriko, Tasuki, Chichiri, and finally, Vash. Everyone stared at Vash. "Where the bloody hell did you come from?" asked Kid. Vash shrugged. "I don't know, I was just eating some doughnuts and all of a sudden I was on a beach with all you people," he replied. Then he leaned against Kid. "You know, I-" he started to say with a leer on his face until Kid punched him and he fell in the ocean. Kamui squealed in delight. "Yes! I get to make costumes for ALL of you!!!" he cried happily. Everyone facefaulted. Trowa and Shishio woke up from their unconsciousness. "I heard every word!" Shishio spat. "And I will do everything in my power to stop you!" And with that he and Trowa disappeared in a flash of smoke. Hiame fainted.  
  
~~End Part 6 


	7. In which many rocks fall and the search ...

Hiame and Kinumi's Stupid Story Part 7  
  
This chapter introduces Escaflowne and a revisit to Sailor Moon world!!  
  
Kinumi:  
  
Hiame woke up and rubbed her head. "Man, that was scary," she murmured. "What the hell is that crazy Shishio guy's problem?" All of a sudden, a sword came out of nowhere and stabbed Tomo in the back. He died. "T-That's the Masamune!!" cried Glenn in surprise. Then the black knight came running up, and stopped when he saw the group crowded around Tomo's dead corpse. "Sorry about that," he apologized, pulling the Masamune out of Tomo's gut. "Wait, how did you get that sword?" Kid demanded. "Well, I was in England as a wee lad of about ten," The black knight started. "With my older brother Kay. He was a knight, and I was his squire! It was very exciting for me. But Kay forgot his sword, and he was about to fight in a tournament! So I ran around looking for one, and I saw it sticking out of this ugly rock! So I pulled it out and..." the black knight trailed off and fell over dead. He was dead because his arm had been chopped off earlier, and he lost too much blood.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Hiame:  
  
"Well..." said Kid, "What a pity. Now what should we do?" Everyone looked at her. "What's going on?" asked Vash. Everyone looked at Vash. " We are all trying to save the anime worlds. We have a lot to do." Vash had a blank expression on his face. Just then Serge doubled-over and started to cough up blood. "SERGE!!!" Hiame and Kid ran over to him. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you, Serge?!" asked Kid. Serge tried to reply but blood gushed out of his mouth and splattered all over Kid's face. "EWWWW!!!" she cried. Suddenly her face started to burn. "AHHHHHH!!! MY FACE!!! IT'S BURNING!!! HELP ME!!!" she cried out in pain as the acid blood burned through her face. It burned right through her skull and burned her brain. Kid was pronounced dead. "Serge! What wrong with you?" asked Glenn. Serge fell to the ground and coughed up more blood. Every one stared in shock. "I *cough *... I think my time is*cough* up." said Serge. "What the hell do you mean?!" cried Hiame. "My disease...*cough**gag*... it has gotten worse. I don't think that I am going to live for much longer..." Every one gasped. "We should take him to a hospital." suggested Tamahome. " There is no hospital near here." replied Glenn. " Everyone...listen. I have to tell you something." said Serge, wheezing. "What is it?" asked Rei. " This...*hack*...take this." said Serge, handing Wufei an amulet and a jewel type stone that looked like an egg. "What is this?" he asked. " Those are the tools that will...*cough*... they will help you travel to different worlds." Wufei stared at the objects, " So these things will help us save the anime worlds?" "That's what I said! *gasp**cough* stop wasting my precious time with your dumb comments." Wufei stood there and looked shocked. " Anyway, before I die... I want to tell you something very important... *cough**cough**gasp*...Touga...he died right?" "Yes. He fell off the dueling arena." replied Wufei. "Touga has a twin brother out there. His name is Allen Schezar." Everyone gasped. " What does this mean?" asked Kaze. " It means that if you can get a hold of Allen...*gag*... then you will be able to save the worlds." said Serge. " What world is he in? We can go there and get him!" said Kinumi. " It's not that easy," replied Glenn, " Allen was captured right before Touga died. He was taken by the Ryo-oki card. The only way you can save the worlds now is to capture all the mascots and rule them...once you do, you will have the power to rule the Ryo-oki card." Wufei held the objects in his hands. "Well, if we are going to save the worlds then we should begin." Suddenly Serge started to hack up blood and cough uncontrollably. "Serge!!" cried Hiame, " Don't die! What's happening to you?!?" Serge stopped coughing for a moment. "It's a disease that runs in the family. It's called the Eagle Syndrome... my cousin, Eagle has it and now I have it... Eagle was lucky that the disease didn't kill him." "Why was he lucky? Is the death from the disease worse than getting blown up?" asked Tasuki. " Yes." replied Serge, " First, my stomach will explode...*cough*...then my brain will start to disintegrate and seep out of my ears...*gag* ... then I will cough up my heart and my body will explode." Every one stood there in shock. " That sounds really painful..."replied Miboshi. "DUH!!!" yelled everyone. " Serge...why don't I just shoot you?" asked Norris. "Never mind, I'll just shoot this freaky little kid." He pulled out his gun and shot the pint- sized boy. Everyone gasped and turned to see a handsome man standing there. " No...I want to see that every one goes to save the different worlds." Nuriko walked over to Serge, " Thank you for all you have done." He bent down and kissed him on the cheek. Every one said their thanks and backed away. " Wu-chan... you should get ready for your journey. Please put this on." said Kamui holding up a pretty pink dress. " I already have one on." said Wufei. " But that one has blood one it! You can't capture mascots with blood on your clothes!" Wufei sighed... there was no way that he can win against him. He let Kamui strip him and put the pink dress on him. " SERGE!!!" came a cried. Serge was on the ground spazzing out and coughing up blood. Suddenly he coughed up his heart and exploded. Hiame started to cry. "Serge...why?" she said as she fell to the ground sobbing. Her friends were also crying with her. Tamahome went up to the three girls, " Serge sacrificed his life for us, and we should do as he said and go and capture the mascots." The girls looked up at him and nodded, " Ok. Let's go." said Hiame, anger and determination shown brightly in her eyes, " Serge's death will not be in vain." Every one walked to the little portal thingy on the beach. " There are many worlds out there, we should split up into different groups." said Wufei.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kinumi  
  
Wufei turned to the others. He then shattered the time egg and amulet into pieces and gave each Mascot Card Captor a piece. "Alright, we split up from here," he said. "I'll go with these two weirdos." Wufei gestured to Fuuma and Kamui. Kinumi glomped Glenn yet again. "I'll go with Glenn!!" she cried. He sweatdropped. "Okay," said Wufei. "Kinumi, Glenn, and Tasuki will be one." He handed them a piece of time egg and amulet. "Next it'll be Hiame, Tamahome, Nuriko, and Amiboshi." He handed them their stuff. Then Kaze, Nakago, Vash, and Chiriko were placed together, and that left Rei, Chichiri, Suboshi, and Hotohori. "Wait, what about us?" Soi and Ashitare asked. Wufei scratched his head. "Just stay here and collect the bags with the mascots in them when we throw them through the portals." They agreed to. "Okay, now hold your time egg and amulet together and just wish yourself to the anime world you want to be in," Wufei instructed. "Remember, your mission is the catch the MASCOTS." He glared at Hiame with that word. "When you catch the mascot, go to the next world, until you can't think of any more. Then return here. Hopefully, we'll have enough to save the worlds." "And we must save Touga's brother, too!" Hiame cried. Wufei rolled his eyes. "Well, that comes last," he said. "Now let's go!" Everyone held up their special items and disappeared.  
  
***  
  
Kinumi looked around after landing with Glenn and Tasuki in a field. "Where did you take us?" Glenn asked, glancing at Kinumi. She grinned. "Umm...I brought us to-" she was cut off as two giant mechas came tromping up out of nowhere. It seemed to be some sort of battle. The white mecha turned and saw the three. Tasuki was watching the scene with wonder; he had never seen mecha before. A young man with black hair and a red shirt jumped out of it. "Hey!!" he yelled, running towards them. "You gotta get out of here! This whole place is gonna-" he was cut off as the other mecha began lighting the field on fire. Glenn screamed while Tasuki stared at the flame with interest. Kinumi looked at the field being burned and held up a hand. "KINUMI WATER SPRAY!!" she yelled. The water was immediately doused, and the other guy in the mecha looked mad. He jumped out. He had silvery lavendery hair and red armor type stuff on. "I'll handle fire boy," Glenn said, pulling out his sword." "No!!!" Kinumi cried, running between them. The boy with the red shirt looked very confused. "Who put my FIRE out!?!" The silver haired boy yelled. "Let me explain," Kinumi cried before the red shirt and silver haired guy could start to fight again. She turned to Glenn. "I took us to the Escaflowne world, to get the mascot," she explained. "...oh," Glenn said. "What are you talking about!?" the red shirted guy cried. "Are you from the Phantom Moon?" "Hey, it's our turns to ask questions, pretty boy. Who the hell are 'ya?" "Why, I am Van Slanzar de Fanel, king of Fanelia," he said proudly. "...Or what's left of it, anyways." He added. "That's just great," Tasuki said, not really caring. "Now, take us to your mascot!!!" "HOLD IT!!" the silvery haired guy said. (Dilandau, of course) "No one is going anywhere!! You all are going to BURN!!!!" He began to laugh manically and was about to climb back into his guymelef, but then a big rock came from the sky and crushed the Alsedies. Dilandau looked in horror at his beautiful mecha, which was now a crushed piece of scrap metal. "What the hell is going on?!" Van cried, as his escaflowne was buried between falling boulder. "The anime worlds are falling apart! We need to capture all the mascots or else ALL the worlds will crumble!" Kinumi cried. "Mascots?" Dilandau repeated. "Yeah, you androgynous dork!!" Tasuki screamed, for he had had hardly any lines so far. "So take us to it now, before I get angry!" He pulled out his tessen. Just then, Meruru popped up. "Van-samaaaaaa!!!" she cried happily. "That's it!" Glenn cried. "That's the mascot! Grab it!!" Tasuki pulled out a large bag from hammer space and quickly trapped Meruru inside. Once the deed was done, he threw the bag back into where Soi and Ashitare were collecting them. "Meruru!!" Van cried. "Give her back!" He charged Glenn and they began to sword fight. The portal appeared to go to the next world, and Tasuki and Kinumi jumped in. Glenn jumped in before Van could do anything. "Wait!! Get back here!!" he cried as he jumped into the portal as well. Dilandau jumped in too, because by that time, boulders were falling everywhere and he figured it would be a safe place to be. The portal disappeared, and the only thing left to see was a giant rock landing on and squishing Princess Millerna, who was out looking for Allen. She died.  
  
***  
  
Kaze and her group landed in an unfamiliar place. "Hey, where's Chiriko?" she asked, looking around. He was unable to be located. "Oh, I hope he isn't hurt!!" Vash cried. "How sad!!" Nakago however remained silent. "So where are we anyways?" Vash asked, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I'm not sure," Kaze replied. "There were so many things flashing in my mind that I'm not sure where we went." "So we're LOST!!!" Vash cried. "We're DOOMED!!!" "Shut up," Nakago said, irritated. Vash shut up, noticing his whip. "Look, the only thing we can do right now is figure out where we are, and find Chiriko," Kaze suggested. Just then, they came into the view of a city. Kaze's jaw dropped as she recognized a distinguishing feature. "T- that's the Tokyo Tower!" she cried in shock. "Oh good, then you know where we are!" Vash said happily. "Not...necessarily," Kaze started. "Do you know how much anime has the Tokyo Tower in it? The possibilities are endless." Vash began to cry again, and Nakago had to control himself from mutilating the guy. "Hey wait! What's that!?" Kaze cried as three big bubbles came from the sky and encased the three mascot hunters. "What the hell?!" Vash cried as they were instantly transported to the Tokyo Tower.  
  
***  
  
When they awoke after apparently losing consciousness, they realized that they were on the highest level of the Tokyo Tower. Vash screamed, because he was afraid of heights. "Where are we!?" Kaze shrieked, loosing some of her cool demeanor. "Stop hiding, you piece of shit!!" came a masculine voice. Everyone turned around to see the beloved outer Senshi that were left out of the earlier installments, minus Pluto. "Haruka-saaaan!" Kaze cried, her eyes watering. Haruka whipped out her space sword and pressed it against Kaze's throat. "How did you know my true identity?!" she hissed, her eyes narrowing. "Stop!!" Vash cried. "I'll save you from this cross dressing bastard!!" But as he was charging Haruka, he tripped over Hotaru's Silence Glaive and fell over the edge of the Tokyo Tower. His screams could be heard for miles as he fell, until there was a sickening spattering sound. Nakago sighed with relief. Finally the idiot was gone! Haruka regarded the scene with what seemed like amusement, but then turned her attention back to Kaze. "Who are you?" she demanded. "Do you know what happened to the other Senshi?" "Now, stop harassing the poor girl, Haruka love," came the beautiful voice of Michiru Kaiou. Kaze seemed about ready to faint. "Michiru mommy, do they really know where the other Senshi and the real Princess is?" Hotaru asked, leaning against her Silence Glaive. "The real princess?" Kaze echoed, confused. "It's a long story," Haruka said. "Come with us, and we'll tell you, but only if you answer our questions." Kaze nodded in agreement, and Nakago agreed too. Setsuna, or Pluto at the moment, appeared on the top of the tower. (How, we'll never know) "You guys, there is a disturbance in the fabric of ti-" she stopped speaking when she saw Kaze and Nakago. "Oh, I guess this is why."  
  
***  
  
A few minutes later, they were all hanging out in the Outer Senshi's place. "now what's this about the real princess?" Kaze asked. "Well," Michiru started. "It all started when the Inner Senshi all disappeared. Without the princess, the future was doomed, and Small Lady seemed to have disappeared as well, so...we created a substitute. It seems to work quite well, actually." She motioned to Setsuna, who went into a room and then came out holding a young boy wearing the traditional Moon Princess dress, complete with crescent moon on his forehead. In fact, the boy looked a lot like..."Chiriko!!" Kaze cried in recognition. "YOU"RE the moon princess' substitute?" Chiriko hung his head. "Of course intellectually I was aware of my folly, but they seemed so sure that I would make a fine stand-in for their princess, who is currently too young to be a ruler of any sort," he explained. At that moment, Chibi-Chibi popped up, and smiled her sickly sweet smile. "I...see…" Kaze said, not seeing. "Ok, now we told you, so now you explain to us," Haruka said. "Where did the Inner Senshi go?" Kaze put the teacup down, which Michiru had served earlier. "From what I understand," she started. "It all started when my two friends Kinumi and Hiame started writing a stupid story with them in it. But it got out of control, and now we are in the story, and we don't know who's writing it. And now we found out that all of the anime worlds are in danger because the pillar died, and can only be saved if we capture all of the mascots." The others took this in. "Well then," said Haruka. "I think our first line of business is to figure out who's writing the story. The mascots can wait."  
  
And so, Kaze, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, and Nakago (who is kind of upset because his lines have sucked so far) started their own separate journey. Chiriko continued to play the part of the princess.  
  
~~End of Part 7 


End file.
